


Just a Night

by Wolfyalex



Series: Just Our Moments [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Corny Otabek, Dick on Chest action, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lots of laughing, M/M, bit of come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyalex/pseuds/Wolfyalex
Summary: It was just a night where they were bored. Just a night where they shared a hotel room. Just a night of fun and sex.(Sequel to Just a Massage. Can be read as a stand-alone)





	Just a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Not the fanfic I promised in Just a Massage. That one is being worked on, but this one jumped out at me. It is a sequel to Just a Massage but can be read alone. 
> 
> It was actually finished in November but my beta wasn't available to help me until now. Great way to start off the new year though! 
> 
> Do enjoy!

Otabek looked up over his book, seeing Yuri pacing their hotel room. With a grunt, the blond threw himself onto the bed. 

“Yes?” Otabek inquired, closing the book. It seemed to appease Yuri that he had Otabek’s full attention now. 

“I hate being stuck in hotels rooms.” Yuri rolled onto his front with a scowling and blew some hair out of his face. 

“Well then let’s not be stuck.” Comes the simple solution from Otabek. “Let’s go out and explore the city.” He went over to his suitcase in search of warmer clothes. 

“Otabek.” Yuri wiggled into a seated position. “It is like…. 11 o’clock at night.” He was already scrambling off the bed, accepting the hoodie Otabek threw at him. 

“We don’t have to skate until Saturday. We got here early to enjoy the city.” Otabek moved to slip a hoodie over himself before he grabbed his leather jacket to go over it. He slid the hood up before he looked at Yuri. 

“Your hoodie is huge on me. How is this possible? I call bullshit, I am taller then you.” The hoodie was bagging on Yuri’s leaner frame. Otabek loved seeing him in his clothes and couldn’t help but admire him. He walked over to Yuri before leaning up for a kiss.

“We have been over this. You may be taller but I have to get larger clothes because of my shoulders.” Otabek nudged Yuri to the bathroom. “Now go mess with your hair so it will fit nicely under the hoodie.” 

“Fuck your shoulders.” Yuri scoffed and reached for his hair brush. He carefully ran it through his blond locks. “And you really think there will be paparazzi out this late?” Their eyes met in the bathroom mirror. 

“Who knows. Better safe than sorry.” Otabek’s lip twitch upward. “Besides, I don’t want a lecture from your parents.” Yuri groaned and the hair brush hit the counter with a loud thuck. 

“They aren’t my parents and you know that.” Yuri growled, his main focus was on braiding his hair though. Otabek decided not to comment any more on the subject. He instead watched the twists Yuri put into his hair. That blond hair was pinned against Yuri’s scalp before hairspray was added. When the hairstyle seemed to reach Yuri’s satisfaction, he carefully worked the hood up. 

Otabek held out his hand, pulling him along. The hallway was quiet as most guests asleep for the night. No huge surprise. When they got into the elevator, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek. Being a few inches taller, Yuri could comfortably rest his head on Otabek’s shoulder. They both watched the numbers count down in waiting for when they could exit. 

“Why did we get a room so high up?” Yuri muttered against his neck and Otabek shrugged. “You picked the rooms.” 

“Victor did. I trusted his judgement.”

“What a fucken mistake.”

The elevator dinged and opened its doors. Otabek was out first and Yuri was on his heel. The concierge looked up at them from his computer before offering an overly friendly smile as they left the lobby. Yuri snorted, leaning into Otabek’s personal space more. 

“I bet he was looking up porn.” Yuri snickered which in turn made Otabek smile. Somedays it felt like he was dating a 10-year-old, but it was adorable. 

“I am sure he was only playing solitaire or something.” Otabek offered. Yuri’s boots clicked against the pavement as they walked and it broke through the silence of the night. “You are going to complain about those boots later.” Otabek pointed out. 

Yuri looked up from his phone before he cocked a brow. “These are my favorite boots. They would never betray me like that, Beka.” He shook his head. 

“Ah, my mistake then.” Otabek tried to hold back his smile while his focus moved on to the street around them. Even though it was dark, the streets were well lit by the illuminated signs. The places of business they belonged to were closed, but the signs lit the buildings up. 

“Heh.” Yuri beside him paused. Otabek watched as Yuri had his phone raised before the phone was tilted to show Otabek the picture. There were a few people seated in a patio area. The building behind them dark, but the doors open. A night club that was still open, but at first glance didn’t look like it. It made Otabek smile. 

“Want to go in?” Otabek asked, leaning into Yuri’s space as they looked across the street. It seemed like it would make for a cozy night. 

“Nah.” Yuri tucked his phone into the hoodie’s pocket. “I want to keep walking with you.” 

“Alright…” Otabek raised his hand to caress Yuri’s face. Yuri leaned down, bringing their foreheads together. In the next second their lips pressed together for a quiet kiss to match the quiet night. 

“Come on now.” Yuri nudged him back and forward. Otabek nodded, walking away from the club and along the streets. 

Strange to see the city this empty but also alive. He had been to cities that were never truly asleep, but this wasn’t the same type of awake. In those places you can hardly tell if it was morning or night. Here it was clearly night, but there was still a shine of light on it all. 

“Kind of like a nightlight…”

“What was that?” 

Otabek paused, watching him before he shifted. “Oh… The city. It isn’t really awake. Just has a nightlight on.” He offered even though he knew it sounded silly. Yuri tilted his head before he looked around once more.

Maybe the idea wasn’t as silly as Otabek thought. Yuri looked around like he was seeing the city in a whole new way. It made his lips curl up before he raised his lover’s hand to kiss it. Yuri glanced his way before he stepped into his space. They smiled into the kiss they shared. 

“Just like a nightlight.” Yuri whispered before he looked back around. He was already on the move again to a nearby fountain with Otabek in tow.. “Look! It is all lit up even!” 

Otabek rolled his eyes, but it was charming. The lights changed colors, making the water glow different shades. Yuri jumped up onto the ledge, walking along it with perfect poise. It left Otabek to step back, watching him. 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“Fuck you! Like I am amateur enough to do that.” Yuri scowled before he stumbled some. Yet he stuck the landing, glaring at Otabek. “Shut up.”

Otabek raised a brow. “I didn’t say a thing.” 

“You were thinking it.”

There was a smile shared between them, warming Otabek’s cheeks a little. Yuri moved to dipping his boots into the water, splashing it up as he swung his foot. An older couple passed, but only gave them a passing chuckle. Yuri rolled his eyes before he jumped off the ledge going back to Otabek’s side. 

“Idiots…” Yuri muttered, curling into Otabek’s space. 

“I am sure they just found us amusing… young people and all that.” Otabek offered as he wrapped his arm around Yuri’s middle. 

“That is what makes them idiots.” Yuri huffed while he nuzzled his nose against Otabek’s neck. It made the latter snicker, pulling away. Otabek was ticklish there! Yuri echoed his laughter as they started to sway together. Their fingered entwined before Otabek spun Yuri out. When he pulled Yuri back in he was terribly distracted by Yuri’s eyes. Mostly like why he didn’t notice Yuri searching for something. 

“What?” Otabek cocked a brow as Yuri was looking through Otabek’s pockets. When the blond pulled out Otabek’s phone, he simply watched him curiously. His music folder was selected before fingers tapped onto a song. It amused Otabek while Yuri slide the phone into his front jacket pocket, letting the speaker peek through.

“Come on.” Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand once more. His spirit was infectious, making Otabek pull Yuri closer. He led them in some silly dance, twirling Yuri. Just their own made up dance, going where the music took Otabek. Sometimes Yuri stepped a certain way, to encourage a certain move. Otabek was happy to follow those suggestions. 

Yuri giggled, the lights from the fountain seemed to highlight his face. Warmth filled Otabek as he moved to cup his hands around Yuri’s waist. There was a pause, Yuri nodding, before Otabek picked him up. He held Yuri above his head, grinning as his lover did a pose up there. Otabek turned in a circle before he lowered Yuri. Yet Yuri didn’t stand, he slid down into it. 

Otabek watched as Yuri arched his back, sliding a leg between Otabek’s. His hold on Yuri’s body kept him from hitting the ground. Yuri didn’t look worried as he smiled up at Otabek. He leaned down, placing his lips over Yuri’s. Their first song had already ended, his phone playing the next one. Neither of them cared. 

Carefully he pulled Yuri back up, pulling him close to his chest. Another kiss was shared before Otabek squeezed him. Yuri started them in an easy sway, resting his head on Otabek’s shoulder. The moment bleeding into the next. Otabek raised his hand up, carding it along Yuri’s back. 

Another song passed, this one more upbeat. It broke the previous lull, but it didn’t stop them from swaying to the beat still. Yuri made a soft sound against his shoulder, shifting against him. 

“You are getting tired…” Otabek whispered into his ear, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Yuri made a low sound in the back of his throat, shaking his head. “Yes, you are…” He chuckled, squeezing his frame once more. 

“Shut up Beka…” 

“Come on… I will carry you home?” Otabek grinned as Yuri huffed, but nodded. He pulled away from Yuri, moving to turn the music off his phone before tucking it away safely. Then Otabek kneeled down, letting Yuri get onto his back. He carefully rose up, holding onto Yuri’s legs. 

“I’m not ready to go back yet.” Yuri complained rather weakly, nuzzling against his shoulder. 

“I will take another route home…” Otabek offered as he looked around. Carefully he started moving down a random street, planning to let Yuri see more of the city. 

“Gonna get us lost.” Yuri huffed as he squeezed his arms around Otabek. Hee started to wiggle, making Otabek have to stop.

“Yura.” But Yuri already stopped, wrapping his arms back around Otabek. His phone out, pulling up the GPS. Very smart of Yuri. “I thought we wanted to take our time though.” 

There was a grumble before Otabek jolted from the bite on his neck. “Just walk… we won’t get lost.” Yuri pointed out as he cuddled up against him. Otabek chuckled, looking at the phone before he walked on more. Yuri’s battery was fine, no trouble in it dying. Even if it did, Otabek had his phone. 

It was later, less people out then before. Pretty much only people walking home from the clubs. Everything seemed to be close now, but the lights from the signs were still on. They passed a few people, who nodded in their direction. Most likely thought Yuri was drunk and that was why he was being carried. 

A giggle escaped Otabek’s lips as Yuri shifted against him. His nose tickled Otabek’s hair line, making him twitch. That made Yuri, of course, crack up 

“Brat…” Otabek’s voice was all warm while Yuri nosed the area once more. “I will drop you…”

“Lies… and we know it.” Yuri whispered before he nibbled along Otabek’s earlobe. That sent a tingle down his spine. “Beka….” The hot breath against his ear and neck made him shudder. 

“You are gonna cause me to drop you.” Otabek hissed, jostling Yuri some. It only served to make them both snicker as Yuri attempted to strangle him to stay upright. For a second, Otabek was afraid he was actually going to drop him. “Yura!” He smirked as Yuri snuggled against him once more. 

“Sorry, sorry. Don’t drop me.” The laughter between them still bubbling forth as they got settled. Otabek moved to kiss his hand before walking once more. “Make a right here.”

“I can see the screen too you know.” 

“Shhhh Beka, people are sleeping.” 

Otabek could only chuckle again as he turned right, walking down this block. They had gotten a bit far from the hotel, either that or Yuri purposely selected the longest way back. Most likely that. He smiled, squeezing Yuri’s legs again. Yuri was running his one hand along Otabek’s chest, flickering between social media and the map. 

“Ewww, look what Victor posted earlier.” Yuri turned the phone towards him, as if he couldn’t see it. 

“It is a nice picture of them.” It was Yuuri and Victor curled up at the hotel room, in their robes and sipping wine. 

“Maybe… but they are disgusting together.” Yuri went on scrolling. 

“Yura…. We are disgusting together.” Otabek snorted as Yuri paused in his scrolling. He could see in the corner of his eye how Yuri pressed his lips together. 

“We aren’t disgusting… we look cool when we are cute together.” Yuri muttered as he resumed scrolling. He was pouting. Otabek didn’t even have to see it, he could feel it. Oh, it warmed his heart something awful. 

Yuri moved to type away, which made Otabek raise a brow. 

“Commenting on JJ’s picture… It’s horrid…” Yuri muttered, scoffing. 

“What picture?” Otabek raised a brow as Yuri moved to scroll up, showing the picture. It was JJ in his outfit, doing his traditional pose. “Oh, I’ve seen that picture before. I really like his costume for his short program this year.”

“…And that is why I hate it. Otabek, you are supposed to support my hatred.” Yuri sulked, biting at his shoulder. 

“Even you have to admit that his costume is amazing… and that is why you are hatin’ on it.” Otabek smirked.

“You get points for the slang… but the rest of your comment is being blocked.” Yuri muttered before he pointed to the right again. Otabek could see the top of the hotel now, meaning they were getting closer. 

He shifted Yuri on his back, just to get a better handle. Yuri just held on a bit tighter as he looked at his phone again. Looking through comments on stuff. Hopefully nothing about them. There was still mixed reviews even as Yuri was older now. 

Otabek glanced up, checking the view of the moon. There were too many lights in the city for him to see anything else. Sadly. His attention went forward, making sure he was heading in the right direction before sliding back up at the moon. Looked almost like a full one, but just not quite. 

“Why are you staring up at the sky… Nothing to see beside the airplanes and the moon.” Yuri muttered, glancing up at the sky with him. Otabek snorted softly. “Seriously Beka...”

“What, I like the moon.” Otabek offered. Yuri scoffed as he shook his head. “No seriously. I enjoy looking at the moon, because I know you could be looking up at the same moon.” 

Yuri’s fingers froze on his phone before he shifted. “Did you really just say that?” He asked before he blinked. “You did not…. That is the corniest shit ever. I’m breaking up with you.”

A crackle tore its way from Otabek’s throat before he squeezed Yuri’s legs. “You are gonna break up with me for a corny comment?” He couldn’t control his laughter. 

“Uh… yeah.” Yuri snorted softly, but he nuzzled against Otabek. “You lost all your cool points with that comment. I only date you because you are cool.” 

“Alright, well I guess that means you need to go stay with Victor and Katsuki…” Otabek grinned as they were coming up to the hotel. Just a block away now. “What room are they in again?” He chuckled over it all. Yuri hit his chest, twittering as well. 

“Shut up!” They were both cracking up over it as they got to the doors of the lobby. 

As they walked into lobby, the same concierge was there. No surprise. They exchanged a nod, no comment about Otabek carrying Yuri. Truly, he could have put Yuri down. Yet he honestly enjoyed holding Yuri. The latter snuggling against him, putting the phone away as they got into elevator. Otabek pressed the button for their floor.

“Gonna carry me all the way back to the room?” Yuri muttered. 

“I was.”

“Good.”

Otabek rolled his eyes as he shifted some, getting Yuri comfortable. Yuri smiled against his neck, making Otabek shiver. 

“I love how sensitive your neck is.” Yuri muttered, the elevator dinging as they reached their floor. 

“Shhh, Yura…” Otabek’s cheek feel how his cheeks burn as he moved to their room. Yuri snickered under his breath as he got out his key card for Otabek. The door to the room opened and closed while Yuri was tossed on the bed. 

Yuri giggled, wiggling out of the hoodie. His hair, which had been braided, was a bit mussed. The cold air had warmed Yuri’s cheeks, giving them a glow. Otabek walked over just so he could kiss him. It only lasted a second before Yuri pulled him down on top of him. 

“Yura…” Otabek whispered against him as Yuri pulled at his jacket. Laughter echoed between their lips as Yuri’s hands skimmed up his clothes. 

“Beka…. Your abs.” Yuri groaned, dragging his fingers along them. A shudder ran through Otabek before he nipped at Yuri’s lip. Oh. He moved his mouth down to that pale neck, grinning. “Don’t leave any marks, my costume is too open for that shit.” 

“We shouldn’t have sex either…” Otabek pointed out, looking down at Yuri. He knew that pout meant his lover wasn’t pleased, but it was true. Yuri huffed before pulling at Otabek’s hoodie. They made quick work of it before Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hands. “I am serious, Yuri. I don’t want to risk it.” 

Yuri flopped down, groaning. “Otabek! It is Thursday! We don’t skate for two days.” 

“I know that.” Otabek moved to kiss those pouting lips. “But do you think you could bet the gold on it?” He pinned Yuri down with a look, raising a brow. If possible, Yuri frowned more.

“No…”

“Alright.”

“But Beka, I’m horny!” For good measure, he pulled up Otabek’s shirt. He shivered as Yuri dragged his nails down his now exposed abs. Then he grabbed Otabek’s hand, moving it to Yuri’s crotch. “See? You need to take care of this, because I’ve been in a low state of need since our dance.” 

Otabek palmed at his erection, humming softly. Yuri whimpered as he shuddered below him. It was breathtaking to watch Yuri respond, bucking his hips up into Otabek’s hand. He moved to kiss at Yuri’s lips before humming. 

“Don’t worry… we can do other things.” Otabek whispered against his lips, working at getting Yuri’s pants undone. “So many other things… Take your pick.”

A whined that fell from Yuri’s mouth. Otabek took a moment to watch the flash of emotions crossing his face. He pulled away to undress Yuri’s lower half. Both of their shirts discarded just as quickly. 

“I want top.” Yuri huffed, pushing Otabek onto his back. He was in a rush to get Otabek’s pants off as well, leaving them both naked. From there Yuri straddled Otabek with a grin, licking his lips. “Fuck….” Otabek echoed that statement with a groan when Yuri rolled his hips. His dick dragged along Otabek’s stomach, making Otabek’s hips stutter as well. 

Otabek looked down, watching as Yuri’s cock slid along him. It was a rather erotic, feeling him use his muscles like that. His eyes drifted up to catch Yuri’s face as his hips stuttered. Already his braid was falling apart while his beautiful face was twisted with pleasure. 

“Yura…” He whispered, trying to get his lover’s attention. Yuri pulled his eyes away from the scene and met Otabek’s. “Kiss me.” A grin broke out on Yuri’s face as he leaned down. His nose scrunched up with laughter as his lips pressed against Otabek’s. 

Otabek chased after another kiss with Yuri. The bubbling joy between them sparked chuckles. Kiss after kiss, Otabek’s face hurt from how wide his lips were. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

There was a moment, just where they watched each other. It almost hurt Otabek’s face. Yuri leaned down for another kiss. They both sighed. It was a nice fucking feeling. But…

“I am still hard. Enough making me laugh, Beka. I want to get off with you.” Yuri rolled his hips along Otabek’s abs again, grinning. “And I have a strong desire to paint your muscles white.”

“And you called me corny?” Otabek grinned. “That was pretty corny, right up with pick up line corny.”

Yuri smacked his shoulder as he started to snicker again. “Stop it! I said no more laughing!” There was still a lazy motion in his hips. The lust still simmered in the background even during such a moment.

“I’m sorry, Yura my love, I have to break up with you. It was too corny.” Otabek wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s hips. He marveled at the sight of his hands against Yuri’s slender frame. He slowly bucked up against Yuri’s ass when it rubbed along his cock. 

“You are not breaking up with me while we are getting off.” Yuri pointed out, pressing his cock against the middle dip of Otabek’s abs.

“You are right…” Otabek squeezed his hips against. “I guess I will break up with you after I get off.”

Yuri snorted, trying to stop the rest of his laughter as his body shook. “You can’t! I already broke up with you earlier for your corny line!”

Otabek shifted them so he could nudge Yuri’s body down. A gasp tearing from their lips as their cocks rubbed together. Breathless for just a moment. “I thought we got back together when I carried you up to our room.” 

“No, you are wrong. This is me making the horrible decision to have sex with my ex.” Yuri muttered, hands on Otabek’s shoulders as he pushed their cocks against one another. “Very horrible sex… fuck… Otabek where is our lube? Go get it.” 

Another chuckle was shared as Yuri rolled onto his back and Otabek got up. He dug through his toiletry bag looking for their bottle. Otabek found the condoms and shook them at Yuri, who was palming at his cock. The sight almost had Otabek swearing, but Yuri shook his head. He waved Otabek back over to him. 

Otabek shrugged, dropping the condoms back in the box. He strolled over to Yuri with a smile. Otabek climbed back onto the bed and slid right between Yuri’s legs. His beautiful long legs. Yuri reached up to pull him into another kiss. That was until Otabek squeezed the lube onto Yuri’s member. 

“ASSHOLE!” Yuri pushed him away with a hiss. His cock wilted a little from the cold. 

“Aww Yura. Let me make it better.” Otabek reached down, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Carefully spreading the lube on them both while also warming it up. 

Yuri shuddered under him before huffing. “This is why I broke up with you.”

“I thought it was because I was corny?” Otabek stroked their cocks. He couldn’t help but groan at the sensation. 

“No, before it was because you are corny. Now it is because you are an asshole on top of that.” Yuri muttered while he leaned up for a kiss. The shift caused their dicks to rub against each other and pulled a moan from their lips. 

Otabek didn’t really have much else to say to that. Plus, he would much rather be rutting against Yuri. A better use of his energy. If Yuri’s moans were anything to go by, he agreed. It was a toe curling pleasure to grind against each other. Otabek’s breath mixed with Yuri’s as he leaned over him. There was a sense of urgency, rubbing their dicks together while he framed Yuri with his arms.

“Beka…” Fuck, it was too sweet hearing Yuri say his name like that. Otabek rolled his hips, watching as Yuri’s face broke into pleasure. The dig of Yuri’s nails into his shoulder only encouraged Otabek to increase his movement. 

“So… very horrible sex?” Otabek teased, rolling his hips. Yuri’s own hips shuddered and twitched, following his motion. 

“It’s…. oh… been bumped up… to um…. Just horrible sex… not…. Uh… very horrible sex.” Yuri’s inability to actually properly speak was a nice stroke to Otabek’s ego. 

“Yeah? So… how do I make it better? Needs to be pretty good sex so that you will get back with me.” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear before he moved his hand down. His fingers wrapped around them both again, squeezing. Yuri’s breath hitched before melting into a groan. 

“That… that is good… Why did you even remove… remove your hand to begin with?” Yuri gasped, pulling Otabek in for a breathless kiss. Their lips just sliding along each other with no hurry. No, that urgency was all in their hips. 

“Because… fuck if I know.” Otabek chuckled into Yuri’s open mouth as he stroked at their cocks. “Think because I thought it would be sexy… But this is better.” He payfully bit at Yuri’s lips. His hand was stroking their members before he worried his thumb over their tips. The applied pressure at the sensitive skin of their heads made them both shudder. 

“Much better….” Yuri groaned. “Urg… I’m close… Please…” 

“Oh? Are we up to okay sex now?” Otabek’s thumb teased the slit on the head of Yuri’s cock, bucking his own hips. There was more than enough lube. It kept everything slippery and just lose enough. Of course, Otabek was happy to tighten his hand around them both. 

“It skipped okay and went to good...” Yuri hummed, raising his leg up. Otabek raised a brow. “Want to make it great?” Otabek nodded as he moved to lift Yuri’s leg up. He placed it over his shoulder. He groaned as they settled into the new position. Fuck, Yuri was too hot sometimes. “Yeah… right?” 

“Fuck…” Otabek moaned as he rolled his hips. He was able to push against Yuri’s leg, feel that new angle. He continued stroking them together in long, slow pulls; twisting just slightly at the upstroke to press their tips into each other. “Ah… definitely great sex…”

Yuri groaned while tossing his head back. “You can’t… decide that. I decide it…” He hissed while his cock twitched against Otabek’s “But yeah…. Definitely great sex… Might even be mind-blowing when I get to come.”

“Well I better make sure you get your happy ending.” Otabek grinned. The next roll of their bodies made him moan. Slotting against Yuri like this, skin against skin. His hand quick as he tried to chase that pleasure. A shudder gasp left Otabek. Another squeeze of his hands had Yuri withering.

Otabek tried not to focus on Yuri, who was a vision. His head was tilted back and exposed his long neck. The flush on his cheeks accenting the sounds that poured from him. Yuri was so close, Otabek could feel the cock in his hands twitching.

Oh, it wouldn’t take much more now. Otabek tightened his hand again with a groan. Yuri was whining as he bucked his hips up. As he twisted his hand, he could feel the drops spill from Yuri’s cock. It was too good to resist. Otabek rubbed his thumb along Yuri’s slit. There was an addiction in driving Yuri to this point.

What a point it was. Another brush along the head of Yuri’s cock had him coming. Yuri’s nails dug into him and his leg squeezed him. Otabek groaned, his cock twitching to Yuri’s gasps. The uncontrolled movement of Yuri’s hips was nudging Otabek farther along. As Yuri was catching his breath, Otabek was losing his. His seed splashed along pale skin and mixed with what was already there. 

Yuri was boneless under him when Otabek could properly focus. Then again, Otabek wasn’t really in better shape. His body still thrumming with adrenaline from the force of the orgasm. With a whine, Yuri carefully shifted his leg off Otabek’s shoulder before spreading out under him. 

Otabek snickered under his breath. “So… Was that good enough sex for us to be dating again?” He rolled to his side, running his hand over Yuri’s chest. His fingers dipping into the semen before smirking at Yuri. 

“I suppose so… if you went and got a wash cloth. This is gross. Stop playing with it.” Yuri batted his hand away, huffing. “Go. Or I will reject you…” 

With a snicker, Otabek got up and over to the hotel bathroom. He grabbed a wash cloth, getting it slightly damp. Then he walked back over, being a perfect gentleman and washing it off Yuri. Otabek finished up with his stomach and hands. He raised a brow at Yuri though. 

“Yes, we are dating again.” Yuri muttered, stretching out on the bed with a sigh. 

“Well good...” Otabek leaned forward, his mouth close to Yuri’s. “Because I’ve got my fill, so I am breaking up with you.” He placed a little kiss on his lips. 

“What? Beka!”

“Hey, I warned.” Otabek tried to shield himself from getting hit with a pillow. “Yura! Yura! Stop!” He snickered, grabbing the pillow from Yuri. Damn did Yuri look hot right now. 

“Why should I? You just broke up with me. Go get your own room.” Yuri crossed his arms.

Otabek moved to steal another kiss, smiling when Yuri turned his head. He still kissed Yuri’s cheek. “I know I did… But can I give you a ‘please be my boyfriend’ blowjob?” It was hard not to laugh when Yuri looked interested. 

“Well… I am not going to turn down a blowjob.” Yuri got comfortable on the bed once more, spreading out his legs. Then he raised a brow at Otabek. Neither of them erect, but that was a quick fix “Better be good… if you want me to say yes.” 

It made Otabek chuckle, but he still ran his hands along Yuri’s thighs. How did he have such long legs? It was ridiculous. Otabek moved down so he could kiss at his inner thigh. There was a slight catch in Yuri’s throat. He glanced up at his lover to see Yuri blushing. 

“Already effected?” Otabek raised a brow, running his hands up higher. “I haven’t even got my mouth on you.” 

Yuri huffed, his special shut up huff, before hauling Otabek up to his cock by his hair. His leg wrapped around Otabek to pin him there. 

“Ow.” 

“Quit with the foreplay. I want my cock sucked.” 

“So vulgar…” Otabek wiggled so he could get his hand around the base of Yuri’s cock. It was slowly getting hard

“You like that about me.” 

“True.” Otabek gave a shrug, or half of one given his position. Yet that was enough small talk. He stroked at his cock before dragging his tongue up his shaft. A fine tremble flowed through Yuri while his cock fully hardened, making Otabek snicker.

His focus was to run his tongue over Yuri first. Just to get him fully worked up. Already Yuri’s hips were rolling after each lick. Otabek wrapped his lips around the head, humming. Never failed to make Yuri buck. Yet he already had a hand rested on him, keeping his lover still. 

Otabek wanted to wait before he took Yuri’s member into his mouth. No matter how much Yuri whimpered in the back of his throat. Instead, Otabek moved to circle his tongue around the head. Then he pushed the tip of his tongue against the slit. Yuri twitched under him, gasping.

Otabek groaned as the Yuri tightened his fingers into his black hair. There was a tug, but Yuri had yet to remember he could have easily gained more control. Only served to make Otabek grin as he ran his tongue along the thick vein in Yuri’s cock. 

“Beka… Beka, I want your mouth on me.” Yuri whined, pulling at his hair again. 

Otabek moved to squeeze his cock before giving it a few good strokes. “Patience Yuri. I will get there.” He ran his thumb over Yuri’s tip just to watch his reaction. 

And Yuri didn’t let him down. A moan poured from his lips while his hips jolted. Beautiful. Yuri pulled at his hair again, pulling his attention to his face. 

“Otabek, suck me off or I will finish myself.” Empty threat, but no need to press it. Otabek wrapped his mouth around the tip again, humming. His hand pressed against Yuri’s hip, trying to keep him still. Slowly, Otabek sunk his mouth down an inch or two. Then he was quickly pulling up, slurping.

“Ah! Fuck! Beka!” Yuri is all breathless above him. Otabek still can’t help but tease him, keeping his movements slow. Not even swallowing Yuri down all the way. It made Otabek’s stomach curl in a pleasant way to drag it out. 

He popped off Yuri’s cock, enjoying how the sound alone seemed to make Yuri twitch. Otabek teased at the slit again, glancing up at Yuri. He was against the wall, head tilted back. His braid had fallen apart. The blond locks spread around his face and framed the flush on his cheeks. Yet a pout formed on his lips. 

Their eyes met while Yuri sulked. He brought his leg down from around Otabek. Yuri’s fingers curled in his hair as he stared. Otabek moved to take the tip of his cock in his mouth again.

“Beka…”

Otabek nodded to him. Yuri’s breath came out as a shudder as he shifted his hip. Then he pushed Otabek down on his cock. He went with the moment, letting Yuri direct the pace. 

“Ah…. fffff…fuck Beka.” Those long fingers curled into Otabek’s hair. There was more than enough warning that Yuri was going to shove himself down his throat. 

Otabek sunk to the base. He blinked through the beginning of tears as he gagged some. Yuri was rather long.

“Pl… Oh… please…. Hell.”

Otabek swallowed him down, repeatedly. This Yuri this far back in his throat, he couldn’t breathe. Yet Yuri was eating this up. Those hands were still pushing Otabek down. If he wanted to get up, he could, but he was fine right here. Each time he swallowed Yuri down there was a moan.

When breathing became a demand, Otabek pulled back. The whine out of Yuri’s lips echo the room. His fingers tugging at the black hair while his cock twitched. Clearly upset with the loss of Otabek’s mouth.

“Otabek!”

“I got to breathe, Yura.” Otabek panted softly. He ran his tongue over Yuri’s tip though to collect the liquid there. 

“Breathe after I’m done… Beka, I was so clossseee…” Yuri was surely pouting over this. Otabek confirmed his thoughts as he looked up. 

He ran his tongue along the slit again. “How close?” Hard not to be amused as he sucked at his tip. Just enough to feel Yuri tense up before he pulled away.

Yuri pulled at his hair with a huff. He was glaring down at Otabek, trying to tug his mouth down his cock. Otabek just turned his head and sucked along the sides. Of course, his stubborn lover wasn’t speaking now. 

“How close, Yura?” Otabek moved back up, placing a kiss on the tip of his cock. Yuri whined. “Tell me.” 

“Fuck! So fucken close!” He tugged at Otabek’s hair, but he only sucked at the head before popping off. “Beekkkaaaa… Please!” 

Otabek grinned against his head of his cock before he sunk down on it. The groan of relief was quickly followed by Yuri shoving him down more. There was no holding him in place this time. Yuri was fucking his mouth. It was a burn, being shoved down and quickly brought up. Otabek had to fully relax himself, letting himself just be manipulated. 

Shit, at this rate his throat would be sore tomorrow. But the burn felt good. His cock twitching against the sheets. Otabek moved to wrap a hand around himself. He wasn’t going to last either, getting closer to climax. 

“Be…beka… oh… your… fuck.” Clearly Yuri wasn’t going to last either. His pace speeding up, bucking his hips when he had Otabek going down on him. He focused on Yuri’s face. Fuck. Yuri met his gaze before gasping. 

His hips twitched while he pushed Otabek down more. “Beka….” The groan was pure filth. Otabek felt the seed hit the back of his throat, prompting him to keep swallowing. Already deep throating Yuri to milk him dry. Of course, Yuri was eating it up. Otabek had to lay a hand along his stomach to keep him from moving around too much.

Yuri was panting above him. His fingers finally fell out of Otabek’s hair and against the sheet. Otabek hummed around the softened cock in his mouth before pulling back. 

“Ah! Shit.” Yuri bat at his face while he shuddered. Clearly too sensitive. Otabek chuckled as he raised himself up. His fingers squeezed at the base of his cock. He didn’t come yet. 

“Yura…” He muttered while looking over his spent lover. Yuri glanced up as his panting was calming down. As he looked Otabek over, he groaned. Soon Otabek was being nudged up Yuri’s body. He straddled his lean frame and ran his fingers over the tip of his cock. 

Below him, Yuri opened his mouth. Otabek moved to angle his cock down. First, he just traced the head along Yuri’s lips. It always got him going, watching Yuri just give into the motion. 

“Please…” Yuri kissed the tip as he looked up at Otabek through his lashes. Otabek groaned while nudging his cock into Yuri’s mouth. It didn’t need to be a lot. Yuri was already sucking and bobbing his head. Otabek braced himself on the headboard while working his hips. 

“Shit, Yura… So pretty sucking my cock.” 

Yuri moaned while his eyes fluttered. Otabek couldn’t stop watching him repeatedly take his cock in his mouth. Fuck. His toes curled, sitting right there on the edge. Then he felt the barest scrape of teeth and it had him coming. 

Otabek hung his head and tried to keep his eyes from closing. He wanted to fully enjoy the show that Yuri was giving him. Yuri was swallowing him down, not spilling a drop. “Shit, shit, shit.” He couldn’t stop his hips from stuttering. Those green eyes watching him fall apart. His lover not stopping until he milked him dry. 

Sweat had collected on his brow. Otabek raised a hand to wipe it away while Yuri popped off his cock. Yuri smiled up at him before licking his lips. Damn. What a sight. He grinned before kissing Yuri’s lips, chasing after the taste of himself in his mouth. 

It didn’t take long for them to get settled on the bed, exhausted. Otabek laid behind Yuri, an arm over his slender frame. His nose was buried in Yuri’s messy blond locks while he watched Yuri mess with his phone. 

Otabek knew they needed to get up. He would want boxers on, because sleeping naked was never his thing. Plus, Yuri would pitch a fit in the morning if he didn’t brush his hair now. The lights were on too, making him huff. 

“You know you are going to get up.” Yuri muttered and flicked his thumb up the screen. “So… stop inner grumbling about it.” 

“Wouldn’t kill you to be the one that got up for a change.” Yet Otabek was already pulling away from his lover. He took a moment to stretch before going to the bathroom. He grabbed another towel to wet and wipe himself down a little more. All that sweat. When he was at least somewhat clean, he grabbed Yuri’s brush. 

“I could… but it is so much more enjoyable when you do it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The brush was tossed onto the bed on Otabek’s way to his suitcase. Yuri grunted behind him as he sat up. Otabek tugged on his boxers as he watched him. Clearly his blond hair had tangled up pretty badly. Can’t say he was sorry about it though. Messy hair was a sign of good sex. 

He tossed Yuri his sleeping shirt and shorts before laying down on his side of the bed. Already getting comfortable while he smirked at his lover. 

“The light is still on.” 

“You are still brushing your hair and need to put clothes on.” Otabek was cackling as he got under the covers. Yuri pouted, but one couldn’t beat that logic. 

Otabek reached out, running his hand along Yuri’s bare leg. Just tracing random patterns while he watched Yuri brush out the last of his hair. Yuri reached down to squeeze his hand before working on putting his hair into pigtail braids. There was something soothing for Otabek when he watched Yuri like this. He knew that it would be easier if Yuri just cut his hair. Hell, some people were expecting Yuri to do just that. Yet Yuri only trimmed it up, happy to keep it long. 

When Yuri finished, he stood up to stretch. Otabek watched while he grabbed his shorts. Might as well be called boyshorts. They were rather small, but since they were tiger print Yuri didn’t care. Plus, Yuri had the figure to pull them off. It wasn’t like Otabek didn’t appreciate seeing him in them either. 

Yuri was slipping his black t-shirt on as he walked to the light. The room was sent into darkness a moment later. Otabek’s eyes had yet to adjust, unable to find Yuri. It wasn’t a problem since Yuri flopped down on the bed before rolling on top of him.

Otabek grunted, wrapping his arms around Yuri. Yuri was chuckling and running his fingers through his dark locks. 

“You are over the covers.” 

“Well help me get under them.” Yuri nipped at his lip before wiggling. It was clearly a two-person job to have Yuri under the covers with Otabek. They were both laughing as Yuri laid on top of him. The weight was comforting, actually. 

Yuri ran his fingers through his hair again. It pulled a sigh from his lips before he glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. “What time do we need to be up tomorrow?” Otabek hoped it wasn’t early. 

“Mhm?” Yuri looked over at the clock before grabbing his phone. He flipped through some stuff. “We don’t have a scheduled practice, remember? Here early… but I’m sure the pig and old man will try to wake us up for breakfast. Tch.” 

“We will just have to tell them lunch would be better.” Otabek offered before he nudged Yuri. He couldn’t rightfully sleep with his lover on his chest. Well he could, but it wouldn’t be very comfortable. 

They soon found a comfortable position. Yuri was laying on his back, messing with his phone. His one arm opened, letting Otabek spoon his side. Otabek had his arm over Yuri’s stomach while Yuri had his free arm over his shoulder. This worked lovely. 

“Don’t stay up too late.” Otabek muttered, patting Yuri’s stomach. 

Above him Yuri scoffed. “I won’t… the phone light doesn’t bother you?” 

“No, it’s fine.”

“Alright.” 

Otabek couldn’t help but smile. The sounds of Yuri clicking and scrolling through stuff was lulling him to sleep. He missed moments like this when he was in Almaty. 

At some point, Otabek opened his eyes again. He was unsure of how long he had drifted off or what woke him. His first idea was to check on Yuri. Still messing with his phone, but Yuri had a big old grin on his face. 

“Yura…” 

“Oh, did I wake you?” Yuri glanced down. “Sorry, I was just taking a picture.” He showed Otabek said picture he just posted. Of course, it was of them. The caption read “So lucky to have him. #relationshipgoals #hesmine #bejealous #love.” 

Otabek snorted softly before grabbed the phone away from Yuri. He placed the phone on the table behind him while Yuri gasped. 

“Beka!”

“No more phone, bed time.” Otabek pulled his grumpy lover along, getting him to lay on his side. There, now he could properly spoon him. Yuri still huffed quietly, but he was snuggling into the position all the same. 

“It was a cute picture…” Yuri muttered. 

Otabek’s lip twitched up. “Good night Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well did you enjoy it? I really hope you all did! I do have the breakfast one to do and I hopefully another idea hits me soon.
> 
> I really appreciate comments, as it helps keep me motivated to write!


End file.
